Theater spielen leicht gemacht
by Geneviere
Summary: Hogwarts nimmt an einem Wettbewerb teil, in dem es darum geht einen Film zu drehen, der um den ganz normalen Schulalltag handelt. dass dies in hogwarts nicht immer so läuft, wie es sollte ist ja wohl klar. Achja, ein wenige slash wird wohl auch vorkommen
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1

_Schauplatz ist ein düsteres Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler sitzen an ihren Plätzen, jeder hat einen Kessel vor sich stehen, sie arbeiten schweigend und konzentriert. Konzentriert? Nicht jeder._

_Harry (genervt):_ Was soll ich eigentlich hier? Ich wäre jetzt viel besser über meinen Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung aufgehoben.

_Snape (ebenfalls genervt):_ Dann verschwinden sie doch Potter.

_Harry (aggressiv):_ Nichts lieber als das, Professor, aber ich brauche diese verdammte Note für mein weiteres Leben – sofern ich nach meinem Abschluss noch lange leben werde, oder ihr Unterricht mich nicht umbringt.

_Snape:_ Vielleicht sollte ich das tatsächlich…

_Hermine_: Also ich an ihrer Stelle…

_Snape_: Sie sind aber nicht an meiner Stelle, außerdem interessiert es mich einen Dreck, was sie an meiner Stelle machen würden.

_Hermine blickt eingeschnappt wieder zu ihrem Kessel._

_Snape_: Gut, die wären wir los. Also wieder zurück zu meinen Mordplänen an ihren Potter.

_Harry_: Wenn sie mich umbringen wollen, dann petz ich es Dumbledore und der kommt dann und rettet mich.

_Snape:_ Dumbi ist nicht so heldenhaft, wie er immer tut.

_Harry:_ Ich bin ja auch der Held dieser Geschichte. Außerdem bin ich schließlich auch der Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-will._ (grinst blöde)_

_Snape:_ Nein, sie sind nur ein Schwachkopf, Potter.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Dumbi: _Cut! Verdammt, ihr zwei Streithähne. Wie sollen wir denn hier fertig werden, wenn ihr euch dauernd kabbeln müsst?

_Snape (knurrt):_ Das ist bestimmt nicht meine schuld.

_Der Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-will: _Ach nein? Und wessen dann?

_Snape: _Deine natürlich. Blödmann.

_Harry (eingeschnappt): _Ich bin keine Blödmann.

_Dumbi (murmelt): _Das würde ich so nicht unterschrieben. _(lauter) _Ist das nicht egal? Leute, wir drehen hier einen Film und das Tape muss bis spätestens Freitag abgegeben werden. Und heute ist Montag.

_Snape (verwirrt): _Das was?

_Harry (belehrend): _Das Tape. Das Ding, auf dem wir unseren Film aufnehmen. Also wirklich, wer von uns soll der Blödmann sein?

_Dumbi (genervt): _Ihr beide, basta. Und jetzt seid still, wir wollen weiter machen.

_Snape:_ Und was ist jetzt mit meinem Mord an Potter?

_Dumbi: _Nix da! Wir brauchen ihn noch, er ist schließlich der Hauptdarsteller.

_Harry (grinst):_ Sehen Sie? Ich bin der Held.

_Dumbi verdreht genervt die Augen._

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Snape: _Gut, die wären wir los. Also wieder zurück zu meinen Mordplänen an ihnen Potter.

_Harry:_ Sie werden mich nicht umbringen, Professor.

_Snape:_ Und was sollte mich davon abhalten?

_Harry:_ Sie brauchen mich, um Voldi auszuschalten.

_Snape (nachdenklich): _Wo sie recht haben… Aber mein Unterricht wird Sie schon nicht umbringen.

_Gehässig lächelnd dreht Snape sich um und Harry starrt ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher._

_Harry:_ Dieser blöde arrogante Sack.

_Snape:_ Was haben sie gesagt?

_Harry:_ Nichts Sir, nur wie gut gelaunt sie doch heute wieder sind. _(an Ron gewand)_ Was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Darf der das?

_Hermine (ungefragt): _Natürlich darf er, er ist unser Lehrer.

_Harry und Ron gleichzeitig:_ Du warst nicht gefragt.

_Ron:_ Lass ihn doch.

_Plötzlich erschüttert ein lauter Knall das Klassenzimmer. Alle Köpfe fliegen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam._

_Harry (setzt sich seinen Kopf wieder auf): _Verdammt, was war das? Neville?

_Neville (schüttelt verneinend den Kop_f): N…Nein, heut war ich's mal nicht.

_Ron (sieht sich interessiert um): _Aber wer war's dann?

_Snape (brüllt):_ Malfoy! Verdammt, wie konnte das passieren?

_Malfoy (verwirrt):_ Keine Ahnung, Professor. Ist mir noch nie passiert. Das ist der erste Kessel, den ich in die Luft sprenge.

_Die Klasse fängt an zu lachen und Harry grinst vor Schadenfreude._

_Snape:_ Ich denke, das gibt Nachsitzen für sie.

_Malfoy: _Aber warum?

_Snape: _Weil Sie… (_bricht ab, sieht sich um)_ Ja, warum eigentlich? Dumbi?

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Dumbi: _Weil wir einen Grund brauchen, ihm Nachsitzen aufzubrummen und der Autorin ist nichts Besseres eingefallen.

_Alle blicken enttäuscht zur Autorin._

_Autorin (geknickt):_ Tut mir leid Leute, aber so ist das Leben.

_Dumbi (seufzt): _Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls soll das Frettchen nachsitzen.

_Frettchen:_ Hey! Ich bin kein Frettchen. Jedenfalls zurzeit nicht.

_Harry (zieht seinen Zauberstab):_ Das können wir jederzeit ändern.

_Dumbi (erzürnt): _Lasst den Quatsch, ihr zwei, oder ihr dürft nicht mehr mit machen.

_Harry:_ Aber ich bin wichtig. Ich bin der Hauptdarsteller.

_Dumbi: _Mir doch egal, wer du bist. Ich bin der Regisseur und ich sag euch, ihr sollt aufhören euch zu streiten. Und jetzt weiter, beim explodierten Kessel.

_Malfoy:_ Das geht so nicht! Warum sollte ich einen Kessel in die Luft sprengen?

_Dumbi:_ Weil die weitere Handlung das erfordert Mr. Malfoy.

_Malfoy:_ Aber ich bin der Beste in Zaubertränke. Ich habe noch nie einen Fehler gemacht.

_Snape:_ Das würde ich so nicht unterschreiben.

_Malfoy:_ Jetzt fallen sie mir auch noch in den Rücken?

_Snape:_ Das würde ich so nicht sagen. _(er grinst gemein)_

_Malfoy: _Sie können mich mal.

_Snape:_ Ich bin immer noch ihr Lehrer! Wär ich nicht so parteiisch würde ich ihnen jetzt Punkte abziehen.

_Malfoy: _Dann sagen sie Dumbledore jetzt bitte, dass ich ein Hervorragender Schüler bin.

_Harry (räuspert sich): _Können wir jetzt bitte weiter machen? Ich hab auch nicht ewig Zeit.

_Malfoy:_ Mal wieder dabei die Welt zu retten?

_Harry:_ Klar, vor deinen explodierenden Kesseln.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Snape:_ Sie müssen Nachsitzen, weil das mein Lieblingskessel war.

_Malfoy:_ Aber das war doch mein eigener Kessel.

_Snape:_ Mir egal. Sie sitzen heute Abend nach. Und sie auch, Potter.

_Harry: _Ich? Aber warum denn? War doch nicht mein Kessel.

_Snape: _Sie müssen Nachsitzen, weil sie blöd sind.

_Harry:_ Wie bitte? Ich dachte, das hatten wir schon. Ich bin nicht blöd!

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Dumbi (seufzt):_ Scheinbar wird das heute nichts mehr mit euch. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns morgen wieder zum weiterdrehen. Dann geht's darum, was beim Nachsitzen passiert.

_Die Autorin:_ Danke Dumbi. Dasselbe wollte ich auch gerade sagen Ich bedanke mich bei ihnen für die Regie und bei den Schauspielern für… _(denkt nach)_ … dafür, dass ihr hier seid. Ach ja, vielen Dank noch an alle Leser _(lächelt dankbar)_

_Die Schauspieler und alle anderen Beteiligten verlassen erfreut den Drehort._

TBC


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

_Wir befinden uns mal wieder in einem dunklen erschreckenden Klassenraum. Überall sind verschmutzte Kessel gestapelt, außerdem sind an den Wänden Regale aufgestellt, in denen Gläser stehen, in denen sich seltsame Wesen befinden._

_Harry (tritt ein, sieht sich neugierig um):_ Nanu? Noch keiner da? Toll, dann bin ich endlich mal pünktlich und dieser Volltrottel von Lehrer kommt zu spät.

_Snape (erscheint aus dem Nichts):_ Wer ist hier der Volltrottel, Potter?

_Harry (wirbelt herum, sieht seinem Lehrer direkt ins Gesicht): _Sie natürlich. Sie haben kein Recht dazu, mir Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen. War ja nicht mein Kessel, der explodiert ist.

_Malfoy (tritt ein, wirkt wütend): _Ich wollte diesen Scheiß Kessel nicht in die Luft sprengen, verdammt! Ich habe dieses blöde Kraut doch nur in den Trank getan, weil Dumbi mich erpresst hat.

_Dumbi (sehr laut)_: Mr. Malfoy! Was habe ich Ihnen zu diesem Thema gesagt?

_Malfoy (geknickt): _Kein Wort zu niemandem.

_Harry (interessiert):_ Er erpresst dich? Was hat der alte Sack denn gegen dich in der Hand?

_Der alte Sack (errötet):_ So darfst du mich doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit nennen, Harry-Schatz.

_Harry-Schatz (perplex): _Harry-Schatz? Wollen sie mich verarschen?

_Dumbi (traurig):_ Du hast mir versprochen, dieser Spitzname bleibt in meinem Schlafzimmer.

_Harry sieht sich verwirrt um, während Malfoy und Snape vor Lachen am Boden liegen._

_Malfoy (unterdrückt kurzzeitig den Lachreiz): _In seinem Schlafzimmer? Jetzt weiß ich, warum er dich vergöttert _(unterbricht für ein Glucksen)_ Und, bist du im Bett auch so ein Wunderknabe?

_Harry (verführerisch):_ Wenn du das so gern wissen willst, Malfoy, dann lass es uns tun, hier und jetzt!

_Malfoy (quiekt laut auf): _B…Bitte? N…Nicht doch! Als ob ich ausgerechnet mit dir in die Kiste wollte.

_Harry (kichert):_ Die Beule in deiner Hose sagt aber was ganz anderes.

_Malfoy errötet und macht damit Rons Haar Konkurrenz, er läuft ganz schnell Richtung Badezimmer._

_Harry:_ Und jetzt zu Ihnen _(wendet sich Dumbi zu)_ Ich war noch nie, ich betone, noch nie in Ihrem Schafzimmer. Und ich verspüre auch keinerlei Drang dazu.

_Dumbi:_ Aber Pussel-Mäuschen, jetzt wo es raus ist musst du dich doch nicht mehr verstecken.

_Snape (grölt vor Lachen):_ Pussel-Mäuschen? Herrlich!

_Harry: _Was wollen Sie damit sagen?

_Dumbi (den tränen nahe): _Sag bloß, du weißt es nicht mehr? Diese Wunderbare Nacht letzte Woche? Oder bin ich dir etwa peinlich?

_Harry (kreischt):_ Peinlich sowieso! Aber ich war vor einer Woche bestimmt nicht bei Ihnen. Also wer verarscht mich hier?

_Snape:_ Warum fragen wir nicht einfach die Autorin.

_Alle blicken fragend zur Autorin._

_Autorin:_ Tut mir echt leid, aber das sag ich euch noch nicht. Ich liebe es einfach, euch so verwirrt zu sehen. Ach Dumbi, mach's noch mal und nenn Harry Pussel-Mäuschen.

_Harry:_ Hey!

_Dumbi: _Pussel-Mäuschen.

_Autorin:_ Danke. Und jetzt dreht endlich weiter.

_Harry:_ Aber ohne Malfoy können wir nicht weiter machen. Und der holt sich grad irgendwo einen runter, mit meinem Bild vor Augen _(sieht höchst angeekelt aus)_

_Autorin: _Stimmt ja. Ach und Harry, wehe du guckst noch mal so angeekelt, wenn es um Malfoy und dich geht! Ihr seid zusammen so süß.

_Harry:_ Igitt! Und jetzt ho ihn her, sofort!

_Plötzlich erscheit Malfoy aus dem nichts im Raum. Alle drehen sich peinlich berührt weg, er ist nackt_

_Malfoy:_ Hey! Verdammt, wo sind meine Klamotten?

_Autorin (kichert):_ Oh, schöner Anblick. Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dich wieder anziehen soll? Siehst gut aus so.

_Malfoy (brüll): _Ja, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher!

_Es ertönt ein Fingerschnippen (nur zur Tarnung der Autorin) und Malfoy ist wieder angezogen._

_Autorin (seufzt): Schade. Hast mir gut so gefallen. Aber jetzt macht bitte endlich weiter, sonst wird das bis zum Abgabetermin nichts mehr._

_Malfoy: _Ja, ich geb's zu, es war mein Kessel. Es tut mir auch sehr leid, dass ich mal so sein wollte wie Longbottom. So ein kleiner Dummer Squib.

_Harry:_ Neville ist kein Squib. Klar, er ist ein extrem lausiger Zauberer, aber er ist kein Squib.

_Malfoy:_ Ist ja schon in Ordnung, konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du den Typen so gern ahst.

_Snape:_ Könne sie jetzt bitte endlich mal aufhören? Sie sind hier, um eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen, also verhalten sie sich bitte auch so.

_Harry und Malfoy (gucken geknickt):_ Ja Professor.

_Harry:_ Also, was sollen wir machen?

_Snape (grinst gehässig):_ Ich habe hier zwei gewöhnliche Muggelzahnbürsten für Euch. Ich denke, Ihr werdet jetzt zuerst diese Kessel säubern.

_Malfoy (stöhnt gequält auf):_ Aber das sind doch mindesten fünfzig Kessel.

_Snape:_ Was dagegen? Wenn du weiter so meckerst, bleibt das nicht das einzige, was ihr heute Abend machen müsst.

_Snape reicht den Beiden die Zahnbürsten und verlässt den Raum._

_Malfoy (sieht erstaunt auf die Pinke Zahnbürste in seiner Hand): _Meinte er das etwa ernst?

_Harry:_ nein, er kommt gleich wieder zurück und sagt uns, dass alles nur ein Scherz war, weil er ja auch so lustig ist.

_Die Tür öffnet sich und ein breit grinsender Snape kommt herein._

_Snape (lacht):_ Haha! Das war natürlich nur ein Scherz mit den Zahnbürsten.

_Harry und Malfoy sehen sich erstaunt an, dann blicken sie wieder zu Snape, der immer noch strahlt._

_Snape:_ Ihr werdet die Kessel nicht mit diesen blöden Zahnbürsten putzen. Ich hab euch Lappen mitgebracht.

_Er hält ihnen zwei fetzen hin, die gerade noch als Lappen durchgehen würden._

_Snape:_ Ach ja, keine Magie, damit das klar ist.

_Weiterhin strahlend verlässt der Professor den Raum._

_Malfoy: _Ja, er ist ja so witzig. Gut Potter, dann fang mal an.

_Harry:_ Bitte? Ich denk gar nicht dran. Du hast mir das alles eingebrockt. Ich hab keinen Kessel in die Luft gesprengt.

_Malfoy (wütend):_ Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen? Ich wurde gezwungen.

_Harry:_ Wo wir auch schon wieder beim Thema wären. Wie hat er dich erpresst?

_Malfoy:_ Das sag ich dir doch nicht.

_Harry:_ Sonst verhex ich dich.

_Malfoy: _Deine Drohungen waren auch schon mal besser. Aber ich sag trotzdem nichts. Lass uns weiter machen. Die anderen gucken schon wieder ganz böse.

_Malfoy:_ Kann sein, dass ich meinen Kessel in die Luft gejagt habe, aber du bist derjenige, der von Putzen auf Muggelart Ahnung hat. Ich hatte so ein Ding noch nie in der Hand _(hält den ‚Lappen' hoch)_

_Harry:_ So was (_sieht angewidert auf den Fetzen in seiner Hand_) hatte ich auch noch nie. Die Dursleys sind zwar geizig und gemein, aber so fies dann doch wieder nicht. Aber damit wir hier mal vorankommen, erkläre ich dir, wie man die Kessel richtig putzt.

_Harry zeigt Malfoy, wie man mit dem Lappen zu putzen hat. Nach einiger Zeit beginnt er auch mit dem auswischen eines Kessels._

_Malfoy:_ Was war eigentlich mit Snape los? Dass der so gegrinst at.

_Harry:_ Als ob ausgerechnet ich dir das sagen könnte. Aber das war ja fast schon gruselig.

_Malfoy:_ Ja, richtig Furcht einflößend. Dieses Lächeln sollte er am nächsten Halloween tragen, damit erschreckt er jeden zu Tode.

_Zwei Stunden später: Harry und Malfoy putzen gemeinsam den letzten Kessel. Sie sind gerade fertig, als Snape wieder herein kommt._

_Snape_: Ah meine Herren. Wie ich sehe sind sie fertig. Da Dumbi mir verboten hat, ihnen eine weitere Strafarbeit aufzugeben, werden sie jetzt zu ihren Schlafsälen gehen.

_Die beiden Jungen werfen glücklich die Lappen zu Boden und stürmen an ihrem Professor vorbei. Vor der Tür verabschieden sie sich kurz und verschwinden in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen._

_Dumbi (erfreut):_ Na also, dass hat doch hervorragend geklappt. Zum Schluss jedenfalls. Dann würde ich sagen, treffen wir uns morgen Abend wieder hier, zum nächsten Dreh.

_Harry: _Ähm, Professor, wir haben das Drehbuch für morgen noch gar nicht.

_Dumbi (grinst hinterhältig): _Das ist schon recht so. Ihr werdet das morgen kurz vor dem dreh bekommen – damit ihr danach nicht mehr flüchten könnt. Und jetzt verschwindet.  
Ach, Harry-Putzi. Sehen wir uns heute noch.

_So schnell er kann flüchtet Harry vom Drehplatz. _

_Dumbi:_ Na Autorin, was sagst du?

_Autorin: _Sehr schön. Besser kann's nicht mehr werden. Na ja, an dieser Stelle möchte ich allen Danken, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben:

Danke an Euch alle und ich hoffe ihr meldet Euch wieder mit einem kleinen Feedback.

TBC


End file.
